


Electric Veins

by aniura



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Autumn 2020 Danny Phantom Discord Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Gray Ghost, Hurt/Comfort, Instant Messaging, Light Romance, Reveal, chat fic (but only for 1 chapter), light humor, rated T for swearing and light violence, the gentlest of gentle AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniura/pseuds/aniura
Summary: After the events of Flirting with Disaster, Valerie and Danny decide to pursue a relationship. Things seem to be going well, until Danny finds out the reason for Valerie's chronic nightmare problem...
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121
Collections: Danny Phantom Server Prompt (Nightmares)





	1. Ancient Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta-readers: [Artichokebean,](https://artichokebean.tumblr.com/) [indigoGBA,](https://twitter.com/indigoGBA) and [The-Random-Phan](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11221163/The-Random-Phan)!

* * *

**_Part I: Ancient Hearts_ **

_you came and washed the night away  
i haven't felt this way in ages_  
_are you haunting me_  
_or have i finally gone to sleep?_

\- motion city soundtrack, crooked ways

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 17, 12:13 AM/00:13** _

**GHOSTH8R (00:13):** hey are you awake?

 **DFENTON (02:27):** You're probably asleep now, I'm sorry I missed this. What were you doing up so late?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:27):** i could ask you the same question.

 **DFENTON (02:31):** Had to solve a fight between two friends. Nothing major.

 **GHOSTH8R (02:31):** sam and tucker were fighting?

 **DFENTON (02:31):** No, of course not.

 **DFENTON (02:31):** I mean, those two are usually fighting, but they don't mean it.

 **DFENTON (02:31):** You wouldn't know these other friends.

 **GHOSTH8R (02:31):** r u ok?

 **DFENTON (02:32):** I'm fine, I solved it. Don't worry about me. Why are you up?

 **DFENTON (02:39):** Val?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:40):** couldn't sleep.

 **DFENTON (02:41):** …You've been having trouble sleeping a lot recently.

 **GHOSTH8R (02:41):** i guess so.

 **DFENTON (02:41):** Do you want to talk about it?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:41):** can we not?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:43):** …do you mind just staying up for a little while with me? i could use a distraction. have any good stories?

 **DFENTON (02:43):** I can do that. :) You'll never guess what Tucker did while we were playing Doomed today.

...

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 20, 6:31 PM/18:31** _

**DFENTON (18:31):** Hey, where were you at lunch today?

 **GHOSTH8R (18:45):** i'm sorry, danny. :( something came up.

 **DFENTON (18:45):** This wouldn't be related to that super secret important thing you have to do, would it?

 **GHOSTH8R (18:46):** yeah. you can let me know if it's too much for you. i'm sorry.

 **DFENTON (18:46):** Hey, don't be. I'm the one who agreed to date the girl with unspeakable secrets.

 **DFENTON (18:46):** Besides, for all you know, I've got a few secrets too! ;)

 **GHOSTH8R (18:47):** LOL! yeah right.

 **DFENTON (18:47):** C'mon, an "LOL"? HOW is that funny!?

 **GHOSTH8R (18:47):** i'll tell u, but you've got to promise not to get offended :)

 **DFENTON (18:48):** You could never offend me more than Tucker's body spray does on a daily basis.

 **GHOSTH8R (18:48):** you don't really seem like the lying type. i bet you can't even keep your christmas gifts a secret!

 **DFENTON (18:48):** HEY! I'll have you know I've been able to keep your Valentine's Day present a secret for weeks.

 **DFENTON (18:48):** I bet you could never guess it's a new pair of earrings from that jewelry store at the mall you like.

 **GHOSTH8R (18:49):** DANNY!

 **DFENTON (18:49):** :)

...

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 23, 1:01 AM/01:01** _

**GHOSTH8R (01:01):** danny?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:34):** i don't know what to do

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 23, 2:41 AM/02:41** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 23, 5:07 PM/17:07** _

**DFENTON (17:07):** Oh my god, Valerie, I just saw these… why didn't you say anything at school?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:08):** i didn't want to worry you! i just had a nightmare, it's no big deal.

 **DFENTON (17:08):** It's a big deal to me.

 **DFENTON (17:08):** …I get them sometimes, too. I know they're not fun.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:08):** yeah, well, they suck more when it's stuff that's actually happened to you.

 **DFENTON (17:11):** …Yeah.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:12):** wait, really? u too?

 **DFENTON (17:12):** Yeah.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:14):** aw, danny… i wouldn't have guessed :( do you want to talk about it?

 **DFENTON (17:14):** SEE? Feels like a big deal when the person you love says it, huh?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:15):** …

 **GHOSTH8R (17:15):** um. you did NOT just say that.

 **DFENTON (17:15):** What? Say what?

 **DFENTON (17:15):** Oh my GOD.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:15):** you DID NOT just say you love me for the first time OVER INSTANT MESSAGE, DANNY FENTON!

 **DFENTON (17:15):** I didn't mean it!

 **DFENTON (17:15):** I mean, I did! I do!

 **DFENTON (17:15):** UGHHH WHY am I like this!

 **DFENTON (17:16):** I'll see myself out. You deserve a better boyfriend.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:16):** so i can give you your ring back at lunch tomorrow, then?

 **DFENTON (17:16):** Wait, really? :(

 **GHOSTH8R (17:16):** of COURSE not, dork! r u kidding me?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:16):** i might even say it back, if we were somewhere more romantic than IM.

 **DFENTON (17:18):** Like, say, The Diner? Tomorrow night at 7:00?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:20):** maybe :) let me ask my dad. talk to you at school? ❤

 **DFENTON (17:21):** ❤

_**CHAT CLOSED:** **JANUARY 23, 5:23 PM/17:23**_

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 24, 10:12 PM/22:12** _

**GHOSTH8R (22:12):** just want you to know how lucky i am to have you.

 **GHOSTH8R (22:12):** i had a lot of fun tonight.

 **GHOSTH8R (22:12):** ❤

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 24, 10:13 PM/22:13** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 25, 6:10 PM/18:10** _

**DFENTON (18:10):** Hey :)

 **DFENTON (18:10):** You had fun with ME, huh?

 **GHOSTH8R (18:10):** so much that i slept like a baby.

 **DFENTON (18:12):** Seriously? No nightmares?

 **GHOSTH8R (18:13):** kind of hard to stress when your first relationship is going so well. telling me you love me where we had our first date? pretty romantic, neil armstrong.

 **DFENTON (18:13):** This is your first relationship? You've never told me that.

 **GHOSTH8R (18:14):** unless you want to count the one date i went on with tucker. LOL

 **DFENTON (18:14):** Haha, pass!

 **GHOSTH8R (18:14):** why so surprised? don't tell me you're secretly a ladies' man. am i girlfriend number 100?

 **DFENTON (18:15):** No, you're my first girlfriend. I just figured someone as beautiful and smart as you are would've had me beat :)

 **DFENTON (18:15):** Plus, you were in with the popular kids!

 **GHOSTH8R (18:16):** ugh, don't remind me. a few more months and i would've ended up with kwan.

 **DFENTON (18:16):** LOL

...

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 27, 1:43 AM/01:43** _

**GHOSTH8R (01:43):** you know how you told me to message you the next time it happened?

 **DFENTON (02:51):** Hey, I'm here. Are you still up?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:52):** yeah.

 **DFENTON (02:52):** Do you want to video chat?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:52):** i can't, my dad will hear me. the walls are kind of thin :(

 **DFENTON (02:53):** That's okay. Let's just talk here, okay?

 **DFENTON (02:53):** I'm here.

 **GHOSTH8R (02:54):** thank you, danny.

 **DFENTON (02:54):** Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want a distraction?

 **GHOSTH8R (02:58):** what do you do when you get nightmares?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:06):** r u still here?

 **DFENTON (03:06):** Yeah, sorry. It's just kind of complicated.

 **DFENTON (03:06):** I haven't really talked about it with anyone before.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:06):** why not?

 **DFENTON (03:07):** I don't want to freak people out, I guess.

 **DFENTON (03:08):** Jazz has tried to talk with me about it a few times, she must hear me talking in my sleep or something.

 **DFENTON (03:08):** Or she just guessed I have bad dreams. She's good at figuring out stuff like that.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:08):** i really doubt you could freak me out.

 **DFENTON (03:10):** …I guess not. I'm not dating the toughest girl in school for nothing :)

 **GHOSTH8R (03:10):** oh PLEASE, i am SO not the toughest girl in school.

 **DFENTON (03:10):** Oh yeah? Name one girl tougher than you.

 **DFENTON (03:10):** Scratch that, name ANYONE at our school tougher than you are.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:13):** …fine.

 **DFENTON (03:13):** I mean, who else do you know with a 9th degree black belt?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:13):** flattery will get you nowhere, danny.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:14):** you can't change the subject on me that easily!

 **DFENTON (03:14):** And so insightful!

 **GHOSTH8R (03:14):** danny!

 **DFENTON (03:16):** Fine. I guess I don't deal with the dreams that well, to be honest.

 **DFENTON (03:16):** It's just something I've had to learn to live with.

 **DFENTON (03:16):** Sorry, that's totally not the advice you were looking for.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:17):** how long have you had them for?

 **DFENTON (03:17):** A few months.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:17):** so, like, summer?

 **DFENTON (03:19):** Around the beginning of the school year.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:20):** isn't that when you were gone from school for like a whole week?

 **DFENTON (03:20):** Wow, Miss Valerie Gray the Rich and Popular noticed a loser like me was absent?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:21):** you may have been a loser, but you were a cute loser :)

 **DFENTON (03:21):** Pretty cheesy. :)

 **GHOSTH8R (03:23):** so what happened?

 **DFENTON (03:23):** Hey, I'm still cute!

 **DFENTON (03:23):** Or, manly. Handsome? Rugged.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:24):** not that, dork.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:24):** why were you gone from school so long? what happened?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:38):** danny?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:38):** you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

 **DFENTON (03:40):** No, I want to. It's just… like I said, complicated.

 **DFENTON (03:40):** Not many people know about what happened, either. Just Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:40):** that's all? and you trust ME enough?

 **DFENTON (03:40):** Of course I do, you're my girlfriend :) And I love you.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:40):** i love you too, danny ❤

 **DFENTON (03:41):** I'm never going to get used to how awesome it feels to say that.

 **DFENTON (03:41):** You know that big portal in my parent's basement?

 **GHOSTH8R (03:41):** doubt i could forget it.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:41):** your dad wouldn't shut up about how he had gotten it working all of a sudden after years of tinkering.

 **DFENTON (03:42):** Yeah. That's not exactly the full story.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:42):**?

 **DFENTON (03:43):** He wasn't the one who got it working. I did.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:44):** but you've told me you don't know anything about how their ghost tech works, right?

 **DFENTON (03:45):** And I wasn't lying about that. It just wasn't really broken in the first place. All I did was turn it on.

 **DFENTON (03:46):** Leave it to my dad to forget where he installed the power switch.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:49):** so where was it?

 **DFENTON (03:52):** …It was on the inside.

 **DFENTON (03:52):** But I'm fine now! It's okay!

 **GHOSTH8R (03:52):** danny, WHAT!? you're telling me you were INSIDE that thing when it turned on!?

 **DFENTON (03:52):** You said you wouldn't freak out!

 **GHOSTH8R (03:52):** what am i supposed to say to that, then!? "oh cool, man? no biggie?"

 **DFENTON (03:54):** Ha, I guess not.

 **GHOSTH8R (03:55):** there's no way you're "fine" after that. ghost energy hurts like hell.

 **DFENTON (03:56):** How would you know that?

 **GHOSTH8R (04:01):** i mean, it LOOKS like it hurts.

 **GHOSTH8R (04:01):** hey, wait, you were there when i was fighting that ghost hunter! her gun used ecto-energy.

 **DFENTON (04:04):** Wait, she actually shot you? I never saw that…

 **GHOSTH8R (04:05):** and it's good you didn't! i told you to run and i'm glad you did!

 **GHOSTH8R (04:05):** i'd never forgive myself if i saw you get hurt.

 **DFENTON (04:07):** Valerie, it's not your fault that ghost hunter went crazy all of a sudden.

 **DFENTON (04:11):** Val?

 **GHOSTH8R (04:20):** no, you're right. it's not.

 **GHOSTH8R (04:21):** hey, i'll talk to you later. try and get some sleep.

 **DFENTON (04:21):** Val? Are you okay?

 **DFENTON (04:26):** Valerie?

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 27, 4:42 AM/04:42** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 27, 5:01 PM/17:01** _

**GHOSTH8R (17:01):** i'm sorry for being so weird today.

 **DFENTON (17:22):** It's okay. I shouldn't have brought that up yesterday.

 **DFENTON (17:22):** I should've known better.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:24):** wait, what do you mean?

 **DFENTON (17:31):** I mean, that must've been really scary for you. Fighting the ghost hunter.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:31):** oh.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:33):** yeah, it was.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:33):** danny, it meant a lot to me that you opened up like that yesterday. THAT must have been scary.

 **DFENTON (17:33):** A little.

 **DFENTON (17:33):** Okay, a lot. But like I said, I trust you.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:35):** i trust you too.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:35):** if you can tell me your secret… i should be able to tell you mine too, right?

 **DFENTON (17:35):** Val, are you sure?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:36):** yeah. you know what? i am.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:36):** wait

 **DFENTON (17:40):** I'm so sorry, can I talk to you later?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:40):** but can i tell you later?

 **DFENTON (17:40):** Jinx

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 27, 5:40 PM/17:40** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 27, 8:52 PM/20:52** _

**GHOSTBOY (20:52):** Hey, are you okay?

 **GHOSTBOY (20:52):** I just wanted to make sure, you took off kind of suddenly.

 **GHOSTBOY (20:52):** And I heard there was a ghost near Elmerton right around when you had to go.

 **GHOSTBOY (20:52):** I mean, my parents told me there was.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:52):** who is this?

 **GHOSTBOY (20:53):** Oh, shit.

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 27, 8:53 PM/20:53** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 27, 8:53 PM/20:53** _

**DFENTON (20:53):** Uh, that was me. Sorry.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:54):** "GHOSTBOY"?

 **GHOSTH8R (20:54):** you have two accounts? and why in god's name would you want to name yourself after that ghost kid always haunting our school?

 **DFENTON (20:55):** Hey! To be fair, I picked that username way before Phantom came to Amity Park. It's my IM account for Doomed.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:55):** aw jeez, you really call him phantom?

 **DFENTON (20:56):** Why wouldn't I? It's his name.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:57):** i don't care what his name is. that ghost ruined my life.

 **DFENTON (20:58):** What do you mean? I always see him helping people.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:58):** well then he's got you under his thumb, too.

 **GHOSTH8R (20:59):** don't your parents hunt ghosts? HOW can you think that?

 **DFENTON (20:59):** Not all ghosts are evil, Valerie.

 **GHOSTH8R (21:00):** ugh, now you even SOUND like him!

 **GHOSTH8R (21:01):** i don't care if all ghosts are evil or not. THAT ONE is.

 **GHOSTH8R (21:01):** i'm too tired for this. i've barely slept the last two days. i'll talk to you later.

 **DFENTON (21:02):** Valerie, really?

 **DFENTON (21:13):** Valerie!

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 27, 9:21 PM/21:21** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 28, 4:41 PM/14:41** _

**DFENTON (14:41):** So you're ignoring me at school now?

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 28, 5:38 PM/15:38** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 29, 12:01 AM/00:01** _

**GHOSTH8R (00:01):** i feel like shit for talking to you like that yesterday, danny. i was too embarrassed to talk to you today.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:04):** i'm sorry. sleep deprived or not, you didn't deserve that.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:05):** you don't know what the ghost boy's done.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:06):** not only did he get my dad fired, my dad who does nothing except for work hard all day to support me, not only did he destroy nearly everything we owned…

 **GHOSTH8R (00:06):** but he tried to murder me in front of MY OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND!

 **GHOSTH8R (00:07):** he was fine burning my limbs off one at a time. slow, methodical… in front of a high school! KIDS were there!

 **GHOSTH8R (00:08):** i don't care how old he was when he died. i don't care if he looks like a human kid. he's not. only a monster would do something like that.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:08):** i can't sleep because of him. i can't eat.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:10):** every time i close my eyes i see him, i see the look in his eyes. he was HAPPY, danny. he was thrilled to end my life.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:10):** i'm just a KID, danny! and he didn't care one bit.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:11):** it's only a matter of time before he finds out who i really am and comes to finish the job.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:11):** and i act tough but it's so fucking scary, danny.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:11):** what if he hurts you? what if he hurts my dad?

 **GHOSTH8R (00:12):** that's what i've been wanting to tell you. and now i'm doing it over IM while you're asleep like a coward.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:13):** it's usually me in that red ghost hunting suit.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:14):** i know it's dangerous. but someone has to protect this town from all the ghosts constantly trying to kill everyone.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:14):** because as scared as i am, at least i have the power to do something about it.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:14):** i know your parents hunt ghosts too, but we both know they're not enough. they always show up long after the ghost boy does.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:15):** danny, i meant it when i told you i loved you too at the diner.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:16):** i hope this doesn't change anything between us. i hope you still want to be with me, knowing that protecting this town has to come first.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:16):** even if that means i'll always have nightmares. even if it means i'll be forced to see his uncaring, murderous face every single night when i try to sleep.

 **GHOSTH8R (00:17):** if i saved just one person's life, it was fucking worth it.

_**CHAT CLOSED: JANUARY 29, 12:17 AM/00:17** _

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: JANUARY 29, 6:31 AM/06:31** _

**DFENTON (06:31):** You've felt like this all this time? You're afraid of him?

 **DFENTON (06:31):** The ghost boy is the reason you can't sleep?

 **GHOSTH8R (06:36):** yeah.

 **DFENTON (06:36):** What if there was a way I could prove he won't hurt you?

 **GHOSTH8R (06:37):** danny, did you hear ANYTHING i said? i SAW him try to KILL me.

 **DFENTON (06:37):** Trust me, loud and clear.

 **DFENTON (06:37):** You said you trusted me too, right?

 **GHOSTH8R (06:38):** i did.

 **GHOSTH8R (06:38):** i do. i really do.

 **DFENTON (06:39):** Then come over tonight. And I'll show you that you never have to be afraid of him again.

 **GHOSTH8R (06:41):** …okay. i'll see you at school, danny. i love you.

 **DFENTON (06:42):** I love you too.

_**CHAT ENDED: JANUARY 29, 6:42 AM/06:42** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submission for the "Nightmares" prompt challenge on the [Danny Phantom Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/f4HvzMT)! I've always been a Gray Ghost fan, and I'm glad I had the opportunity to think about what a Danny/Valerie relationship would be like. If it's not clear, this is a gentle AU that takes place after S02E12 "Flirting with Disaster," if Danny convinced Valerie to give dating a try. 
> 
> A few notes on details: "GHOSTBOY," "DFENTON," and "GHOSTH8R" are all canonical online handles, revealed in S02E12 "Flirting with Disaster" and S01E12 "Teacher of the Year."
> 
> This will be a 3 part-story. Part II will be released on Saturday.


	2. Peace Won't Reach My Bones

**_Part II: Peace Won't Reach My Bones_ **

* * *

_i should have seen  
the signs  
clovers started dying in the fields  
i shouldn't be  
surprised  
when all of a sudden all of it is real_

\- k. flay, it's just a lot

* * *

Danny idled outside Casper High, hands shoved in his pockets. Head down, he rolled a pebble on the ground with his shoe. He hoped he looked more calm than he felt. Students streamed past him, headed home or to their friends’ houses. He caught snippets of everyone’s casual conversations as they cruised towards the buses or the student parking lot – what was for dinner that night, how much homework had been assigned, the soccer game on TV yesterday, the new Dumpty Humpty single.

God, how he wished any of that was the most noteworthy thing he had to think about. Instead, he was forced to imagine Valerie’s tear-filled face as she cried alone at night, terrified of HIM. How would she react, knowing that Danny Fenton was the one who shot her suit to bits? Every fiber of his being screamed at him to cancel, to make something up, to fly away, SOMETHING.

Danny kicked the pebble into the road with a frustrated grunt. His mild distraction abandoned, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, staring at the home screen in indecision. He could text her right now, say something had come up. Maybe Valerie was right. Maybe their lives _were_ too complicated to be anything more than just friends. Why the hell did he have to convince her otherwise?

A sudden soft warmth wrapped itself around his free hand. He looked in surprise – perfectly manicured nails with yellow polish curled around his fingers.

“Hey, Danny.”

Oh, yeah. That’s why.

Even with her furrowed brow, the bags under her eyes, the nasty bruise from ghost-hunting on her neck she was trying (and failing) to hide with her long hair – she was radiant. Despite himself, the worried frown Danny had been wearing for hours melted into an uneasy but genuine smile. She shakily returned the grin, looking just as nervous as he felt. 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and offered her hand a squeeze that he hoped was reassuring. “Ready to go?”

She squeezed back and nodded.

Hand in hand, they wordlessly fell into the familiar routine of walking to FentonWorks after school. The silence, which normally would have felt comfortable, was tinged with awkwardness. Danny hoped Valerie didn’t sense the same thing. Could she feel how sweaty his hand was getting? The chatter of the Casper High student body faded slowly behind them until the only remaining sounds were their footsteps and the chirping of a few straggling birds who hadn’t yet flown south for the winter.

Valerie threw a quick glance behind her shoulder, undoubtedly checking to see if they were alone, before fixing her gaze onto Danny. “You never told me what you thought.”

Confusion flickered across Danny’s face. He thought he’d made it clear that the thing he had to tell her was private. “Uh, we should probably wait until we get to my house before I show you.”

Valerie withdrew her hand from his. Yep, he was definitely sweaty.

“Not that,” she said, crossing her arms. Danny stole a glance at the matching welts on both her forearms. “About the… the ghost hunting.”

Danny’s eyes widened. He’d been so focused on his own secret that he hadn’t even told Valerie it was okay. She just revealed _her_ biggest secret, and instead of comforting her, he’d made her just as nervous as he’d been all day – idiot!

He stopped in his tracks and put a hand on her arm, gently turning her towards him. They were almost at FentonWorks, but this couldn’t wait. She held his gaze with confidence, though her stiff shoulders and tight grip on her crossed arms told a different, more anxious story. Danny wished she didn’t feel the need to act so tough all the time – but it was such a classic Valerie trait that he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Valerie, I’m pretty sure your ghost hunting makes you just about the _coolest_ girl I’ve ever met.”

Immediately, her expression softened. It was unsure and vulnerable, like she wasn’t sure whether she could believe him. It broke his heart. God, did she really think he wouldn’t accept her?

“Please don’t just say that because you think it’s what I wanna hear, Danny.” Her gaze hardened again, determined. She moved her hair behind her shoulders, defiantly exposing the nasty welt on her neck. God, he really loved her. If this wasn’t such a big moment, he’d kiss her right then and there.

…Actually, screw it.

Danny looked pointedly at Valerie’s injury then back to her. “You’re right, scratch that. Your ghost hunting _definitely_ makes you the coolest girl I’ve ever met.”

He put his arms around her waist, firmly pulling her closer. He kissed her – something that hadn’t lost its magic even after over a month of dating. Valerie stiffened at first, surprised, then returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Danny lingered in the kiss, enjoying the precious moments. Who knew if he’d ever get to do this again, after revealing who he really was?

Valerie was the first to pull back, blushing. Danny leaned in and planted one last gentle kiss on the bruise on her neck. He needed to show her that he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t going to shy away from her ghost hunting. He knew she could handle herself.

Valerie’s lips parted in surprise, then melted into a smile. The tension that had haunted them at the beginning of their walk had completely dissipated. “You know you’re the best boyfriend ever, right?”

Danny shrugged, grinning at his girlfriend. He reached down and took her hand, leading her towards FentonWorks once again. “I try.”

She wouldn’t be saying that after she found out who he really was. But… even though there was almost no chance of his reveal going well, it’d have one upside. She would know that she never had to be scared of Danny Phantom ever again. Even if she saw him as the worst person in the world, a liar, a loser – he was confident she knew he’d never physically hurt her. He wouldn’t go after her friends or family; he would never try to kill her. Her nightmares would finally stop. She’d finally know she was safe.

But Danny Phantom causing her emotional pain? That was another story.

He’d lied to her for months. Worse, he’d exposed her secret identity to her dad, something he still felt guilty about. Danny knew that was the best way to protect her from Pariah Dark – but he just wished it didn’t have to come to that. How could she ever forgive him for everything he’d done to her?

Valerie dropped his hand and paused as they reached the FentonWorks front steps, waiting for Danny to step ahead. Danny paused too, taking in her face as if it was the last time he’d get to see it.

“Danny?” She asked, tilting her head a tad. “Are we going in?”

Danny let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Yeah… yeah. Let’s do it.”

He stepped ahead of her and fished his keys out of his pocket. He thumbed through them with shaking hands, picking out his house key and twisting it in the lock.

Together, they entered FentonWorks. He wouldn’t let himself chicken out this time. His girlfriend went through her days terrified of the murderous ghost boy – he had a responsibility to put an end to that. Today. No going back.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Hi, Jazz!” Valerie called.

If Danny wasn’t so nervous, his heart would’ve melted at her casual greeting. He loved how much Valerie had bonded with his family over the last month, how much effort she put in to getting to know them all.

Jazz appeared at the top of the staircase, beaming. “Valerie! Hi! How are you?”

Danny shot her a look, hoping she’d get the gravity of the situation. “Hey, Jazz, you uh… remember that _thing_ I was talking about with you? That I might do?”

Jazz stared blankly for a moment before her eyes widened. “Oh… OH! Today? Now?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Smooth.”

Danny took Valerie’s hand, leading her up the stairs. She looked wordlessly from Danny to Jazz, clearly trying to piece together what exactly the siblings were talking about.

Jazz stepped back from the top of the stairs, heading toward her bedroom. “Mom and Dad aren’t home, but I’ll keep them busy if they get back.”

Danny swallowed. “Thanks, Jazz.”

Jazz nodded and turned to Valerie, who was shooting him a concerned look. “Good to see you, Val.” She retreated into her bedroom – Danny and Valerie followed suit into his room.

As Danny shut the door behind them, Valerie spoke up. She ran her fingers through a lock of her hair, separating the glossy curl into frizz. “Danny, why does it matter if your parents are home? What… what exactly are you going to show me?”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He could tell she was nervous, and he didn’t blame her. He _was_ acting odd. “It’s… kind of complicated. They can’t really interrupt this.”

Valerie’s face turned red. Her eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at him. Did she know what was coming? “Danny… you know I really like you, I just… I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Danny felt his face heat up instantly. “Oh my god, that is… that is NOT what I meant.” Mortified, he buried his face in his hands with a groan. “I’m so stupid, of _COURSE_ you’d think… no, oh my GOD, no, Val, we’re just talking. _Just_ talking. I promise.” He braved a peek at his girlfriend through his fingers.

Valerie’s hands were up to her face too – disguising laughter. When Danny caught her eye, she burst, releasing it in big guffaws. At the sight, Danny couldn’t help but laugh, too. A nervous laugh that grew louder and louder, until the couple leaned on each other, gasping for air. Danny could have continued for hours – lingering as just a normal teen couple laughing at a stupid misunderstanding. But the laughter died down, and the magic of the moment was over as quickly as it began. Danny felt the weight of reality settle back onto his shoulders.

They _weren’t_ a normal teen couple. They would always be a ghost hunter and a half-dead freak.

Danny sighed and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Valerie took off her backpack and dropped it at the foot of the bed, then followed suit, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with him. Any other time, Danny would have enjoyed the closeness of his girlfriend. But now it made him feel claustrophobic. His heart pounded. He needed more time to figure out how to say this.

Danny swallowed, stalling. “How… how long have you been ghost hunting?”

“A few months.” Valerie gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “It was right after my dad and I had to move to Elmerton. That was just about the worst week of my life, but…” Valerie locked eyes with Danny. “It felt like I couldn’t do anything to help my dad, to keep my friends, _anything._ Learning to be a ghost hunter put _control_ back into my hands. Getting my suit gave me the power to help Amity Park.” Valerie put a hand on Danny’s. “To protect the people I care about. I wouldn’t trade ghost hunting for the world.”

Danny’s heart fluttered. He knew _exactly_ what she meant.

When he first got his powers, he would’ve done anything to get rid of them, to be normal again. But as he gained control, it felt like the one thing in his life he could always rely on. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life _not_ being a half-ghost. He’d go through the pain of turning on the ghost portal a thousand times if he had to. 

“Can I show you?”

Danny blinked. “Show me? Your suit?” He glanced at her backpack.

Valerie nodded. “Promise not to freak out?”

“I’d agree, but you totally freaked out the last time I asked that. Kind of a double standard, if you ask me.”

Valerie playfully punched his arm. “Just do your best. It’s kinda… flashier than you’d expect.”

She was right, he’d seen her new suit the day before they started dating. As much as he hated Vlad, he kind of wished he’d send her a new suit to replace the one Technus welded together for her. At least he knew Vlad’s suit wouldn’t be powered by ghost energy.

Danny watched as Valerie got off the bed and moved to the center of the room. Danny glanced at her backpack again, which had been left at the foot of the bed. Was she not going to put her suit on? Valerie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere, a swirl of ghostly pink electricity enveloped her. Danny yelped, ghost sense trailing off of his lips. He dove for the nightstand and yanked open the drawer. _DAMMIT,_ where was the Thermos? He shoveled junk out of his drawer. _THERE!_ He grabbed the Thermos and fumbled to screw off the cap. The Thermos whirred to life. Danny aimed it at the ghost wrapping around…

_Valerie?_

The last of the pink energy dissipated in a flash, leaving Valerie in its wake. A fully-suited, _glowing_ Valerie. Had she always glowed like that? The Thermos slipped from Danny’s hands, thumping on the ground.

He stared, dumbfounded. “That light… was _you?_ How…how did you _do_ that?”

Valerie looked away bashfully, avoiding his gaze. “It’s complicated. I just kind of _think_ about it?”

No. Way.

Danny tried to get his bearings. “Let me get this straight. Your suit is a _part_ of you, now?”

“I guess you could think about it like that.” Valerie did a small, tentative spin, showing off the suit. “Sure makes things easier, not having to carry it around all the time.”

In a flash, the pink lights appeared again, wrapping around Valerie. More vapor spilled from Danny’s lips in response to the increased ecto-energy in the room. When the lights subsided, Valerie was back in her normal outfit.

Valerie frowned. “Is it really that freaky?” She asked, wounded.

Danny tried to maintain his composure. What had Technus _done_ to her? The ability to change forms at will, the ghostly energy she gave off… how exactly was this different from being half-ghost? Danny was conflicted – he _hated_ Technus for doing this to Valerie. She never had a choice, and her life could never be normal now, even if she wanted to quit ghost hunting one day.

But on the other hand… he’d never felt closer to her. _Finally,_ someone else understood what it was like to be torn between two identities. He guessed Vlad would know, but it’s not like they could have a heart-to-heart with Plasmius always trying to tear his guts out.

No more running. It was time to find out if he had _two_ halfas who wanted him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm tipsy on a Saturday night so I'll keep this short. Thank you to everyone who gave this fic a chance, if you'd like to read the other submissions for the "Nightmares" challenge please check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Danny_Phantom_Server_prompt_nightmares


	3. Make This Right

**_Part III: Make This Right_ **

* * *

_man i was feeling like i never was young  
no nothing simple 'bout the simple days i mourn  
if what i lost ain't ever coming back  
then i can find a way to move on in side of your  
mystery  
_

\- bleachers, you're still a mystery

* * *

Danny took a deep, shaky breath. “It’s only freaky because of how familiar it is.”

Valerie blanched. “Are you saying you’ve seen me transform?”

Danny shook his head. “I actually haven’t. It just reminds me of…” He took another breath, gathering his thoughts. How could he even start this conversation? “I’m tired of keeping secrets, Valerie.”

Valerie came back to the bed, sitting down next to him. “What kind of secrets?”

“Secrets that will make you hate me.” Danny’s voice came out a hoarse whisper. He could _not_ cry right now. It didn’t matter how terrified he was.

Val put a soft hand on his knee. “Danny, after everything I’ve kept from you, I could _never_ hate you for keeping a secret.” She laughed. “I mean, how hypocritical would _that_ be?” Valerie leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I _love_ you, do you hear me, Danny Fenton?”

Danny nodded and wiped at his eyes, rubbing away tears that threatened to form. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to date someone like Valerie.

Valerie chuckled. “You’re not cheating on me or anything, are you?” She asked, teasing.

Danny barked out a rough laugh. “ _God,_ no. I can’t even imagine.”

“Then you’re _fine,_ Danny. I can handle it.”

Danny nodded, taking a moment to compose himself. “You know how I told you I was the one that turned on the Fenton Portal?”

“Of course. I’m really touched you trusted me enough to tell me.”

“Well… that’s not all that happened.”

Valerie shifted on the bed. “It hurt a lot more than you let on, didn’t it?”

Danny gave a humorless laugh. “You could say that. Like an ecto-blast big enough to cover your whole body.”

“Danny… I still have scars from small ecto-burns I got _months_ ago.” Her eyes passed over his body. “You don’t have a scratch on you. It’s hard to believe someone could even _survive_ a blast like that.”

Danny winced. Shit. Did she have to be so _smart?_

“I… uh.” Danny gulped. “I don’t think I _should_ have.”

Valerie’s brow furrowed. “Danny, don’t _say_ that. You deserved to live, everyone would. _Please_ don’t talk about yourself that way.”

“That’s not what I meant. Sorry.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve never really had to say this out loud to anyone before.”

He couldn’t just reveal this all at once and transform in front of her. She’d probably think he was overshadowed or something – Valerie _was_ known to shoot first and ask questions later. Best to do this slowly.

“The portal… changed me, I guess. I don’t know why. Sam, Tucker, Jazz… nobody’s been able to figure it out. Whatever it did, it’s the reason I healed so fast after the accident.”

Valerie’s brow furrowed, confused. She said nothing, so Danny pushed onward.

“Tucker hid me in his attic for like a week, we told my parents I had a school trip. The portal… uh, it really messed me up. We had no idea what to do. But after a week, I looked the same as always. No burns, no scars, nothing.”

Valerie scoffed. “You’re saying the portal gave you _healing abilities?_ Like a _ghost?_ ”

Here we go.

“ _Exactly_ like a ghost.”

Valerie shook her head, missing the hint Danny tried to drop. “That doesn’t make any sense. I get hit with ghost energy _all the time,_ it’s never done anything like that to me. It always just feels like normal electricity, or fire, or whatever the _damn ghost_ is using.”

She spat out the word “ghost” like a curse. Danny winced. “I wish we could figure it out. Trust me, I’d really like to know, too. Our best guess is it either had to do with the amount of ectoplasm my parents used to get the portal running, or because this happened in between the real world and the Ghost Zone.”

“So you’re telling me if I get into a fight with a ghost inside your parents’ portal, I’d get _healing powers?_ I don’t know, Danny.” Valerie said, wide-eyed and incredulous.

Danny ignored her expression and continued on. “Maybe. I wouldn’t recommend it, though. The healing abilities were a perk, sure.” Danny swallowed. “But there were other, uh, side effects.”

Valerie still stared at him like he was crazy.

Danny huffed. “Look, is any of this _really_ more unbelievable than a ghost hunting suit that appears at will? Ghosts that live in another dimension? You draw the line at a human with quick healing?” He snapped.

Valerie looked away, eyes flicking in thought for a moment. “I guess not,” she muttered, conceding. She turned back to Danny. “Why didn’t you tell your parents?”

Danny sighed, trying to regain his composure. “The other side effects. I know they wouldn’t understand. Especially because they’re ghost hunters.” Danny scooted away from her on the bed and held up a hand. “But I’m hoping you will.”

His arm disappeared from sight.

Valerie stared, slack-jawed. She pointed at his missing arm. “Y-you… you’re like a ghost. How? How is that possible?”

Danny shrugged lamely, feeling bittersweet. He felt like even more of a freak than normal with Valerie staring at him – but he was relieved she didn’t instantly go into battle mode. It was _something._ “If I knew, my life would be a whole lot simpler.”

Valerie inched closer on the bed, shakily reaching out towards his invisible arm. Her warm fingers found his hand. “It’s so cold.” She squeezed his fingers and finally tore her gaze away from his arm.

Danny willed his arm back into sight and returned her squeeze. Things were going well – better than he could have hoped. But he knew they were only going well because she still saw him as Danny Fenton. He was only a human with ghostly abilities – not a ghost. And definitely not _the_ ghost that tried to kill her.

His eyes fell to the bags under Val’s eyes. Danny had worried about Valerie for weeks – wracked his brain, trying to figure out ways to help her with her nightmares. Danny hated seeing her in pain. He started keeping his desktop on at night with the sound on, just in case she tried to reach him. He’d lost so much sleep talking with her to make sure she was okay. Danny thought he was doing everything he could.

But it was _him_ causing the problem in the first place. If Valerie never met him, not only would she still have her house, her belongings, her friends… but she wouldn’t be sleeping with one eye open every single night.

Every second he continued to keep this secret from her was another moment as the world’s worst boyfriend.

Danny activated his intangibility, slipping out of her grip and resting his hands in his lap. Valerie frowned and shivered. “I hate that feeling,” she snapped, rubbing her hand. “Warn me next time, would you?”

“Uh, sorry,” he stammered. Of course she hated it, how could she not when it reminded her of her least favorite ghost?

“No, _I’m_ sorry. It just made me… nevermind. But… thanks.” She gave her hand a final rub. “I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell your parents about all this, though. Couldn’t they help you? I mean, aren’t they, like, the world’s best ecto-biologists?”

“Val, they’re also the world’s most famous ghost hunters.”

Understanding flashed across her face. “Danny, you don’t think… God, Danny, they _love you._ ”

Danny chuckled dryly. “Sometimes it feels like they hate ghosts more.”

“But you’re their son! And you’re human!”

Danny winced. _Was_ he? He asked himself that question all the time.

“It’s not just that, Val. If I told them – I’d have to stop ghost hunting.”

Valerie froze. Overbearing silence filled the room. Suddenly, Valerie let out a tense laugh. “Danny, c’mon. Don’t lie about that.” Her voice shook. “I’ve fought dozens of ghosts. I’ve _never_ seen you there.”

Danny’s heart thudded in his chest. Valerie stared at him, eyes wide and frantic. Here we go. “There’s one last thing I’ve got to show you.” He stood up and moved to the center of the room, standing where Valerie had shown off her suit just a few minutes before.

Danny clenched his fists at his sides, trying to speak normally. He couldn’t panic now. “You know that thing I said over IM? The reason I asked you to come here?”

Valerie swallowed. Her voice shook. “Y-you said… you said you were going to make sure I was never afraid of the ghost boy again.”

Danny nodded, light-headed.

“Danny, _please_ don’t-“

“It’s just like your suit, actually.”

“Danny, whatever you’re doing, _PLEASE-“_

“You just kind of… think about it.”

White light sprung from his waist.

* * *

Danny coughed.

The taste of copper flooded his mouth. His ears were ringing. He was… on the floor? When had he laid down? He tried to sit up, but his head spun, his body ached. He flopped pathetically back onto the ground.

His thoughts felt like they were being filtered through static. He’d felt this before – he must have fainted. He held up a hand in front of his face – human skin. He must have changed back. He let his arm fall back to the ground. But who was he fighting? Why was he in his bedroom? He was talking to…

“Valerie.”

He heard shuffling on the carpet. The ringing in his ears intensified. It wasn’t his damaged hearing producing the sound – it was the whine of Valerie’s ecto-gun. She appeared over him, glowing in her red suit. She raised the gun to his face.

Was she… crying? Had he ever seen her cry? The moisture fogged up the inside of her helmet.

“I don’t… I don’t know what game you’re playing, _ghost._ ” She shook her gun for emphasis.

What _was_ it? Did she think he was possessed? Pretending to be human? Just pissed at him for lying?

“If this was a game, I’m pretty sure I lost,” he quipped, trying to hide his dread. She wasn’t going to kill him here and now, right?

Val’s helmet de-materialized. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. She wiped her face.

“Danny, _my_ Danny, he’d _never_ …” She sniffed and stiffened. “Phantom tried to _kill me._ He broke our truce because he wanted me _dead._ ”

“I’ve never-“ Danny coughed suddenly, spraying the blood that had trickled down his throat.

Danny slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. He didn’t see any injuries on his body – she must have gone straight for the head when she knocked him out. He ran his tongue over his teeth – they were all still there. Good. He tried again. “You’re right. I’ve never wanted you dead, Val. But if I didn’t take out your suit, how many people would it have hurt that day? What if it killed you?”

Valerie said nothing – but she subtly moved her finger off the trigger. He’d never seen her practice trigger discipline with Phantom. It was something.

Danny coughed again. “I wanted to keep everyone safe – even if I knew it’d make you hate me.”

Valerie let out a frustrated scream and roughly threw the safety on her gun. “ _Why_ didn’t you tell me!? Do you know how many times I’ve hurt you? How many times I’ve tried to _kill_ you?”

Danny froze. She was worried… about _him?_ Out of all the scenarios that had run through his head prior to this conversation – concern for him wasn’t even on his radar as a possibility. She had every right to be pissed at him, to be outraged that he’d lied to her for months. He’d exposed her to her dad, he’d shot her suit to bits. Why the hell should she care about how _he_ felt?

“I uh, yeah. I was there,” he replied, lamely. His muddled thoughts from the injury weren’t helping him any. “Why should you care about that? I told you I can heal, Val. It’s okay.”

“That doesn’t _matter!_ You could be immortal for all I care, that doesn’t mean I want to maim my own boyfriend!”

“So… you still want me to be your boyfriend?”

“ _Danny!_ ”

He held his hands up. “Okay, yeah, sorry.”

Silence hung between them after her outburst. Val’s expression morphed from anger to exhaustion. She solemnly looked down at the gun in her hand. “But… you wouldn’t have a reason to think that, huh?” She said softly.

Danny spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground. His ectoplasm and blood had already soaked into the carpet – one more stain wouldn’t make a difference. He’d have to ask Sam for her homemade carpet cleaning solution again. “Val, hiding this from you was selfish. Especially when I was the one that convinced you to go out with me.” He offered her a weak smile. “You were right though, your life is, uh, _pretty_ complicated,” he quipped

Valerie slowly holstered her gun. She held out her freed hand. An offer.

“I guess we’re both complicated, ghost boy.”

Danny took her hand.

* * *

_**CHAT OPENED: FEBRUARY 17, 7:13 PM/17:13** _

**GHOSTBOY (17:13):** You looked pretty hot out there tonight.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:13):** oh please. if i’ve said it once, i’ve said it a thousand times, ghost boy. flattery will get you nowhere.

 **GHOSTBOY (17:14):** Come onnnn, you know I have Sam’s poetry thing this weekend! You totally have an unfair advantage!

 **GHOSTH8R (17:15):** excuse me! who has TWO jobs here? AND still has time to catch more ghosts than you?

 **GHOSTBOY (17:15):** You do :(

 **GHOSTH8R (17:16):** LOL, that’s right.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:16):** i’ll admit the thermos you gave me makes it a lot easier. 

**GHOSTBOY (17:17):** As far as I’m concerned, giving you a Fenton Thermos just put us on equal footing. I’m man enough to admit when I’m beaten.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:18):** said the guy who was begging for an advantage less than five minutes ago!

 **GHOSTBOY (17:18):** :)

 **GHOSTBOY (17:18):** How many ghosts are you at this week, anyways?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:19):** counting the little ones? and that annoying one that took like three seconds?

 **GHOSTBOY (17:19):** Ugh, Box Ghost. Yeah, let’s count him.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:21):** eleven :)

 **GHOSTBOY (17:21):** ELEVEN? I don’t believe you.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:25):** skulker, ember, that box ghost, and eight of those little animal ones that don’t talk.

 **GHOSTBOY (17:21):** You’re gonna put me out of the ghost hunting business. I’m only at eight.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:25):** AND i did it all without the door to the ghost zone in my own damn basement!

 **GHOSTBOY (17:26):** I’ll win next week. I’m just gonna camp outside the portal with a big net.

 **GHOSTH8R (17:27):** i’d still win!

 **GHOSTBOY (17:33):** Hey, you hear that?

 **GHOSTH8R (17:33):** race ya. ❤

**GHOSTBOY (17:33): ❤**

_**CHAT ENDED: FEBRUARY 17, 7:33 PM/17:33** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Electric Veins, my first COMPLETE fic! If you liked the "Nightmares" prompt and want to read the other submissions for the challenge, [please check them out here. Quite a few of us did Gray Ghost.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Danny_Phantom_Server_prompt_nightmares)
> 
> I know this chapter is up a day early but I've realized I'm terrible at remembering to upload on Saturdays! 
> 
> Thank you once again to my beta-readers [Artichokebean,](https://artichokebean.tumblr.com/) [indigoGBA,](https://twitter.com/indigoGBA) and [The-Random-Phan](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11221163/The-Random-Phan), and a BIG thank you to [hazama_d20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazama_d20/pseuds/Hazama_d20) for organizing this prompt challenge with me and just being an all around awesome friend.
> 
> If you liked this work, check out [Just Fourteen,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153824/chapters/63633916) my Danny Phantom prequel.


End file.
